Straw Hat Aura
by bahamutOm234
Summary: Korogra (OC) from Jikkanu, also known as the illusion continent joins the Straw Hat Pirates shortly before Lougetown and being from the illusion continent Korogra is unaware of the One Piece and Gol D. Roger. Korogra is a bit of a mystery to the crew, but they know he'd never betray them. I'm not good with summeries T for cussing and violence
1. Who's the new guy?

**I do not own One Piece in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

It had been a long time since Shanks had given Luffy his straw hat telling the young rubber boy to return it after becoming a great pirate, thus Monkey D. Luffy, who had eaten the Gum-Gum fruit and become rubber, began to consider the hat his treasure. Years later Luffy began his own voyage to find the One Piece, a great treasure obtained by Gol D. Roger known to all as the Pirate King. Luffy knew it wouldn't be easy as ever since Roger gave his final words countless souls were driven to sea, these words were, "You want my treasure? You can have it. I left all I owned in one place, now you just have to find it."

Now two and a half weeks from when he left on his voyage he has found four crew mates; Roronoa Zoro, a former bounty hunter that uses Three Sword Style, or 'Santoryū' whom Luffy saved after Marine Captain Axe-hand Morgan's son named Hellmeppo lied about sparing. Zoro quickly became Luffy's first mate, even if Zoro is terrible with directions. Usopp, the son of Yasopp, the sniper on Shanks' crew. Usopp was a notorious lier in his home village so no one believed him when he told the truth about pirates invading the shores, not even his friend Kaya believed him when he said her life was in danger. Eventually the pirate captain that attacked Usopp's village, Kuro, was beaten by Luffy. Usopp is now the sniper of Luffy's crew, The Straw Hat Pirates, even though Usopp is also a bit of a coward.

Sanji, a soup chef from the floating restaurant called Baratie, who was trained to cook and fight by former pirate turned chef, 'Red Foot' Zeff. As such Sanji became the cook for the Straw Hat Pirates, although Luffy is secretly annoyed with Sanji often swooning over any girl he meets. And his most recent crewmate a girl named Nami, who once worked for a fishman named Arlong. Nami once believed all pirates were like Arlong, until she saw Luffy comfort a dog who had its treasure destroyed, later she officially joined Luffy's crew after Arlong had the shit beaten out of him by Luffy, who wanted revenge after he saw Nami cry.

Currently, the Straw Hats have stopped at an island before heading to Loguetown and shortly after The Grand Line. Dropping anchor and Mooring the Going Merry, Luffy asked Nami, "Where does the map say we are?" Confused, Nami said, "Not sure Luffy, the island isn't even on this map." Zoro boardly said, "Well maybe the map is just old." Sanji shouted, _"NAMI-SCHWAN'S MAPS ARE ALWAYS PERFECT YOU DAMN MARIMO!"_ **(Marimo means moss-head)** Usopp was ranting about, "Claiming the island in the name of "The Great Captain Usopp" at least until he felt a rumble than panicked saying he caught 'Not-Being-Able-To-Go-On-That-Island, disease, because of this none of the crew noticed Luffy ask a smart question, as he's smarter than people think, smart enough to be able to tell if someone is lying or not.

Returning to his idiot personality Luffy shouted, _"SANJI! MAKE ME A LUNCH SO I CAN EXPLORE THE MYSTERY ISLAND"_ Sanji, rather reluctantly, made Luffy a mediocre lunch, while Nami was given an extravagant lunch. This mildly annoyed Luffy, but absolutely pissed a hidden figure off, this figure was a guy, named Korogra Kanbara, a boy about Nami's age, with striking teal eyes, midnight black hair, and a lean body structure. Korogra sensed the crew separate and start battling fiends. **(DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 10)** He then decided to follow they're auras and leapt from the branch he was on and caught glimpses of Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji kill fiends and gather them for food, he also saw Nami fight poorly with her staff, and Usopp using his slingshot, while shaking in his boots.

Hours later, Korogra noticed the crew gathered with what they had killed, with Zoro and Sanji bickering about who killed most, He then saw Nami and blushed, thinking, _'Good God, she's absolutely stunning, and her voice is cute too'._ Unaware of Korogra, Nami said, "That was terrifying, seriously what the hell were those things?" as she sat down on a boulder. the crew was about to set sail, when a Sea King was rushing at their ship but, to their surprise, it stopped and looked around fearfully. That's when everyone felt a massive rumble and heard a deep roar which caused the Sea King to panic and quickly swim away.

Trying to pinpoint the roar, the crew looked around but Nami felt the boulder she was sitting on shift, startled she jumped away, but still was relatively close. The boulder then cracked, letting a thick purple mist steam out. An unfamiliar voice called out, "Don't inhale the mist! It's a very potent poison!" Startled out of their daze they backed up, except Nami who was rooted to the spot in fear, then a figure landed in front of Nami and picked her up then jumped to where the rest of the crew was and asked her, "You okay?" Nami nodded and said, "Yeah, I am thanks."

Putting her down, he turned to the creature that emerged from the boulder and said to himself, while ignoring Sanji's anger towards him for touching Nami, "A Sinspawn Geneaux?! Damnit all, I could've sworn these things were destroyed when the Eternal Calm came." **(yay references)** "Ah whatever, best make sure I kill the damn thing before it multiplies." Korogra then rushed the creature using sword techniques that catch Zoro's interest. Unfortunately at some point Korogra's sword was knocked out of his hand, Korogra stopped the crew from helping him by saying, "Stay out of this, it's my fight and only I've dealt with creatures like this one."


	2. Korogra's Decision

**I do not own One Piece in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Pup2001: Yeah I mean to instill fear at that point, as for the crew Zoro will get along fairly well with Korogra, and Usopp will have a bit more confidence as will Nami and Chopper later on, Sanji won't like him because he'll become close to all the girls on the ship, including Vivi, Robin will respect him after he reveals a couple things, and the others... Just wait and see**

What surprised them was when her turned to look at them was his slit and curved pupils that seemed to hold lightning crashing and an inferno raging. Turning back to the beast he said, "I've had just about enough of you." Then reaching into his pouch he pulled out a key with a cage-like shape where the teeth would be, Zoro scoffed saying "How's a key gonna help you?"

Smirking, Korogra said, "Well you're about to find out Roronoa Zoro." Sanji was about to shout at Korogra for ignoring him when Korogra said, "You're not worth talking to at this time you damned cook, sure your cooking maybe good and you may fight well, but I don't respect anyone who doesn't treat his comrades with respect, at least not all of them, and yes I saw how you really only give a damn about the girl."

Turning back to the Sinspawn, he threw the key into the air, which gleamed on the sun, catching it he shouted, " _OPEN! GATE OF THE TWILIT DRAGON, ARGOROK!_ " **(Don't own Legend of Zelda)**. Then a large platform appeared and a huge shadow landed, revealing a large black dragon and Korogra told it to keep the Sinspawn occupied while he retrieved his sword, once he had he said, "Alright, Argorok you've done enough thanks." Argorok then flew off and its key reappeared in Korogra's hand, which he returned to his pouch.

Just then his sword started to glow bright red and, with a smirk said, "Well you're in trouble now." Then, focusing his energy, he shouted, " _OVERDRIVE! METEOR STRIKE!_ " Then to the crew's surprise, and Zoro's interest, a literal meteor formed above the tip of Korogra's sword which was then launched at the fiend, destroying it.

Once the fiend collapsed multiple orbs of light rose into the air and glowed in the noon day sun, easily catching the attention of the crew. Nami voiced what was in the crew's minds, saying, "Beautiful." Korogra said, "No matter how often I see the Pyreflies, when they catch the light it's always, always breathtaking."

Sensing their confusion, he continues, "Those orbs are called Pyreflies, which are the souls of those who've lost their lives and move on to the next life, unless of course they had lingering regrets, then they end up as fiends, like the Sinspawn earlier." Luffy, still playing the idiot, then said, "Hey summoner guy!" Referring to Korogra, "Join my crew!" Nami was about to scold Luffy when Korogra said, "Alright sure, let me just get my stuff."

Nami didn't know why, but she asked, "Can I go with you?" Korogra said, "I don't see why not. Oh, and I wouldn't try anything on you, but the cook might." Confusing Nami and angering Sanji. Then, unbuckling his katana, he stabbed it into the ground and hung his goggles from the handle and said, "In leaving my treasures here, I swear I'll return with the navigator safe." Nami said, "My name's Nami." Nodding he said, "Well Nami, my name's Korogra, and we'd best hurry to get back before nightfall, come on."

As they started walking, Korogra glanced to Luffy, silently saying, "You'll have to drop the mask eventually, so until then your secret's safe with me... Captain" Luffy nodded at Korogra who silently nodded back. During the exchange Luffy allowed his mask of idiocy to crack showing intelligence the crew hadn't seen. Although they saw the mask slip, their minds were elsewhere; Sanji was angry at Nami being so close to Korogra, Zoro was wondering how good Korogra's swordsmanship was and how he was known on this random island and Usopp was quakeing in fear about what Korogra said about the Pyreflies being souls.

Meanwhile, Korogra and Nami were walking in silence until she asked, "I was wondering something Korogra," he signaled her to continue, "This map is the most recent and up-to-date, but there's no record of this island. Why is that?" Korogra answered, "Well the reason for that maybe hard to believe. This island is actually part of a continent known as 'Jikkanu' which has only one country, Spira **(Don't own FFX)**. But to explain why it's not on the map is because for over 1,000 years groups like your crew ignored the continent because until about four years ago this area was in the grip of fear from a being known as 'Sin the Destroyer'. Then two years after Sin was destroyed, a massive weapon known as 'Vegnagun' was taken over by an angered spirit of a long dead warrior. But that happened two years ago and was destroyed by the same person who defeated Sin four years ago, so don't worry."

Nami said, "Jikkanu? Why does that sound familiar?" Korogra said, "Probably because it's become known as the 'Illusion Continent', it got that name from how it may appear in one place then disappear after a couple years, making people wonder if it ever actually existed." Soon they arrived at a large house, then Korogra lead Nami inside and said, "Welcome, feel free to look around my house Nami, just let me get my stuff and talk to the mayor." Nami nodded and looked around for a bit until she caught sight of three pictures that peeked her interest.

 **A/N: Why did those pictures catch Nami's eye? Why did she ask to go with Korogra, was it about the lack of the island's record or was it something... More? Find out next time**


	3. Leaving Jikkanu, Loguetown

**I do not own One Piece in any way, shape or form. I do however own my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

Nami picked up the first picture and saw, who she assumed was Korogra, with a girl with pink hair smiling fondly at Korogra who was leaning against a tree, a blonde boy with a fox sitting on his shoulder, a raven haired boy sitting in the tree with a book in his hand, and an older guy with messy red hair and a toothpick in his mouth leaning against a rock. The second showed Korogra and a girl with lavender hair giving each other a high five while a rat-looking guy was unconscious, and the third showed Korogra blocking the strike of a blond girl which was aimed at a girl with brunette hair. Soon Korogra came back and saw Nami looking at his photos, chuckling slightly he said, "Alright Nami, I've got every thing I need and I spoke to the mayor so we'd best head back to your ship." Putting down the photo she said, "Alright Korogra let's go." On the way back, Korogra said, "So my pictures caught your eye?" Nami blushed, "I was curious is all, who were they?"

Korogra chuckled then said, "The first was of my old team; Myself, the pink haired girl and my first crush, Sekanell Higashi, the black haired boy and my best friend, Suskon Utiine, the blond boy with the fox and my brother figure, Terrak Itaan, and my sensei Kakano Isitek. The second was of myself and my partner Katrina, though I called her 'Kitty' after we caught the rat guy, Snaptooth. And the last was me defending Layla from a girl named Izzie, who for some ungodly reason wanted both of us dead." Nami asked, "What happened to them?" Korogra answered, "Well Suskon was killed by someone and his death broke my team up but everyone else? No clue, haven't heard from them since." Nami looked downcast at this and said, "Your not the only one who lost someone close." Korogra responded, "I'm sure everyone of the crew lost someone close."

Nami then got a good look at Korogra and blushed at how good he looked. As now in place of his simple red shirt he was wearing a black shirt with an orange lining making it look like a vest and red scale-patterned sleeves and his pants were now grey in addition he had several pouches on his belt, and a belt across his chest. Korogra caught her blush but didn't say anything. Back at the Going Merry, Luffy was messing with Ussop and Zoro was fighting with Sanji again. Then Korogra arrived alongside Nami, who was annoyed with the crew's behavior but before she could shout at them Korogra gave her a mischievous grin, which confused her. He then held his hand out in front of him and a blue fire erupted around it, as if reading her mind he whispered, "Aura not fire, not devil fruit but natural ability."

He then slammed his aura covered hand on the ground and sent a shockwave to rattle both the ship and the crew. Getting their attention he shouted, "HEY! WE'RE BACK!" Buckling his katana back to his belt and replacing his goggles on his forehead, Korogra motioned for Nami to board first. He then followed and looking at the crew said, "So if Luffy's the captain, Zoro's the first mate and swordsman, and Nami's the navigator... Long nose is the cowardly sniper, curly brow is the perverted cook, and I'll take the job of managing food, supplies, and money. We still need a doctor, a shipwright, because long nose's repairs are only temporary, and an archeologist so we can have some idea of where we dock." Luffy shouted, "LET'S GET A MUSICIAN!" Chuckling, Korogra asked, "So captain, where are we headed?" Smiling broadly, Luffy said, "We're off to Lougetown, then the Grand Line!"

Nodding he made his way to an empty room on the Going Merry, curious Usopp, Luffy, and Nami followed him. Looking around he decided it would suit his needs and, oblivious to the group, he pulled out a miniature forge, workbench, alchemy table, sharpening wheel, and tanning rack as well as a small chest of materials. Korogra then gathered some materials from the chest and began to forge a dragon-like great sword, oblivious to the group's surprise and excitement. Once it was forged he moved to the workbench to strengthen it, then to the sharpening wheel to clean it up. Only then did he notice the others and said, "Oh hey, how long have you guys been there?" Nami said, "Long enough for you to set up and forge the sword."

Nodding, he grabbed Luffy and Usopp by their collars and dragged them out saying, "Listen, and listen good you two, as I'm not gonna repeat myself. Stay away from my alchemy table, unless I give you permission. See some of my ingredients in their basic stages could kill you." Turning to Nami, he said, "Don't worry about poisons, I've never made one and never will."

Turning away he moved to his tanning rack to make the scabbard for the great sword when Nami approached she gasped at the beauty of both the sword and scabbard, then she asked, "What are you going to do with the sword?" While cutely tilting her head. Korogra responded, "Oh, I plan on selling it when we get to Loguetown." Before Nami could say it looked more ornamental than practical Korogra said, "You may think it's just a decorative piece but I assure you 'Talon Rush' here is a sword meant for battle."

Standing up he said, "Well, I'd best check on our supplies, food and money." Hurrying around the ship, Korogra gathered up the money and supplies, including his materials and locked them up so they would last. He then gathered the food and made two pantries, one for Luffy's enormous appetite, the other for the rest of the crew. Soon the Straw Hats arrived at Loguetown and went about their business; Luffy went to see where the king of pirates was executed, Zoro left to find replacement swords for the two shattered by Hawk-Eye Mihawk, Ussop left to try and sell junk as antiques, Sanji left to get cooking supplies, Nami went to buy clothes, and Korogra left to sell Talon Rush and buy more materials.

Later the crew encountered Buggy, Alvida who'd eaten the slip-slip fruit, Marine captain Smoker and his vice captain Tashigi, who was angered that Zoro lied to her but before they could fight Korogra appeared and said, " I may not have know Zoro long, so I can't say anything about him being a pirate. But answer me this Tashigi... How can you, as a fellow practitioner of swordplay to myself and Zoro possibly demand a sword from a fellow swords person when said sword, in this case Zoro's Wadō Ichimonji, had sentimental value to it's wielder. Zoro's old master was the father of its previous owner, who was Zoro's best friend and rival. He asked to wield her sword to honor their dreams of being the best after she died."

Lowering her sword, Tashigi asked, "Is this true? Is that why you have Wadō Ichimonji?" Zoro replied, "Yeah it is. You look just like her, Kuina. Because of this I never doubted your skill, she always beat me in training. And I apologize for breaking your glasses." Tashigi sheathed her sword and said, "I have a lot to think about so I'll let you go, should we meet again I will only fight you in the presence of marines." As she left Zoro and Korogra ran to the ship and Zoro asked, "How'd you know my past like that?" Korogra replied, "Aura, the living essence in all things." They then joined the rest of the crew as they approached the Going Merry, on board Luffy shouted, "TO THE GRAND LINE!" And they left Loguetown behind.

 **A/N: well that took awhile, but it's now done. Next the crew will meet Laboon, Baroque Works, Vivi, and Robin then I'll go from there**


End file.
